ღThe Earl And The Exorcistღ
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: -ON HAITUS FOR NOW- Allen always thought the Earl hated her, wanted her dead. Boy was she wrong. It never occur to her that the Earl wants her, needs her, desires her. And he'll do anything to get the one thing he wants. He lost the thing he cherish the most long ago and he will not make that same mistake again. -Earl/FemAllen story-


**A/N: Hi! This idea's been bugging me for awhile and I decided to do this. This fanfic is about Millennium Earl and Female Allen. I know you guys are like "Eh? Is she crazy? Earl and Allen?". I know I know but for some reason I like that pairing^^ And there is not the much fanfic of this pairing for some reason! Am I the only one who likes this pairings! Oh! also Lemon is in the beggining^=_=^**

**Anyways read the summary, the pairings, and what the story contains to see if you want to read it.**

**Summary: Allen always thought the Earl hated her, wanted her dead. Boy was she wrong. It never occur to her that the Earl wants her, needs her, desires her. And he'll do anything to get the one thing he wants. He lost thing he cherish the most long ago and he will not make that same mistake again. ****(Not good with summaries:/)**

**Pairings(Not in order from main to least): (FEM)Allen/MillenniumEarl, (FEM)Allen/Kanda, (FEM)Allen/Tyki, MillenniumEarl/(FEM)14th, and I'll put more pairings up as the story progress...**

**!THIS!STORY!CONTAINS!: (FEM)Allen, OOC, Character OOC-NESS, Swearing, Humor, Lemons, Deaths, Bad Grammar/Spelling(Sorry guys, I'll try to improve), and I'll put more up as the story progress-.-**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN D. Gray-Man OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

**Reality Can Sometimes Be A Dream**

_'Reality is sometimes mistaken for dreams that people rather not believe in. It can be right there in our face, and we still wouldn't believe it. And yet dreams can mistaken for reality. It's what the people want and love. It is hard at times to tell what is reality and what is a dream...'_

_(A/N: I will be honest I forgot who I heard that from.)_

**(Allen P.O.V)**

Dreaming... That's what it feels like right now... Or I could be awake and just drunk from Master's drinks again. No I remember I didn't drink Master's drinks again, Lavi didnt't dared me. I just came back from shopping in town with Lenalee and I was so tired. I went straight to my room and went to bed. I remember so I know I didn't get drunk.

But it feels strange... Well you're wondering why I feel strange because I'm in my room. Laying on my bed staring up at the man who I'm suppose to hate. Suppose to feel afraid. But I'm not wait that's wrong. I am terrified of him, everything about him scared me. I wanted to yell at him for everything he has done to me but instead I just whisper.

"Millennium Earl..."

His name escape my lips. He just smiled at me not that creepy smile he always had on in his other form. He's in his supposely 'human' form. Well his noah sort of human form. The Earl look young, I thought he'll look old. He look about in his late twenties- early thirties. He has dark medium length hair and a very slight beard. His skin color is same like the other Noah. Same with his eyes. I have to admit he look... handsome...

Staring into my eyes, he lean down and kiss me, his lips are gentle against mine. I couldn't help but feel shock. He's kissing me. It feels strange to be dreaming of him kissing me, but it for some reason is feels so right. I wanted to kiss him back but my body feels so heavy, I can't move so I had no choice but to lay there and let him kiss me. He finally pulled away seconds after and sighed. His expression show he was disappointed a little.

"I knew I use too much." He said as he started pouting. "It won't be that much fun now because of it." Too much what? What is he talking about?

"Oh well." The Earl went back to kissing me. I couldn't help but laugh at him as I thought of something. I'm dreaming about my enemy who I never thought I'll dream about. I'll thought it would be Tyki but Millennium?

I snap out of my thoughts when the Earl slowly ran his tongue down the side of my neck. I gasp as I felt my skin began to tingle in pleaseure. I feel my face began to blush. No, I finally manage to move. I put my hands on his chest and try to push him away. This dream has gone too far.

The Earl laugh at my actions. He lean down and whisper in my ear in a lustful voice.

_"Allen,_ don't you want to?" I felt him lick my ear in a seductive way. That's the first time he said my name. It was always Walker or Exorcist. I shook my head vigoriously and push him away with all my hardest. It was futile and it felt like I was pushing a freaking building!

"Really? I guess then you have to take Road's candy then?" He pulled out a red jolly like candy out of his pocket. He pushed it against my lips. "Eat it."

Part me wanted to bite his finger and tell him to piss off. But the other part wanted to eat the candy and want this to continue. Well that part won because I listen. I open my mouth and allow him to push the candy in. I chew it and swallow it. It taste good actually and it taste like cherries.

"My beautiful exoricist Allen, I want to deflower you, claim you as mine. I want you moaning in pleasure, gasping, and covered in sweat as I thrust into your small human body filling your core up with my seed." To most people they will shuddered in fear, but me I shuddered in pleasure. I don't know why, his words went right through me sending waves of pleasure into me. Without thinking I moan, I cover my mouth with my hand and blush red. What's happening to me?

The Earl smiled and started taking my nightgown off. I allow him to pull the nightgown off me. I whimper as I felt the cool air hit my skin. I feel so expose to him. He took my nightgown off which leave me only in my underwear. Only my chest is expose to him.

The Earl lean down and started licking my breast. I gasped feeling a strange sensation inside. He start sucking on the small nub which made me moan loud.

The Earl took turns with each of my breasts. "You truly have the most gorgeous breast, Allen..." I can't but feel my face blush even more. He suck on a piece of skin near my nipple leaving a red mark.

Minutes after, the Earl left my breasts. He kissed his way down my stomach and to my underwear. He pull the last of my clothing off. Now I'm fully expose to him. The Earl lean down to my womanhood. I gasped as I felt him lick there. He parted my folds with his fingers, and his tongue start licking the inside. It was driving me crazy. I couldn't help but shake with the strongest sensation I had ever felt. I started to see a white flash, and my whole body shook uncontrollably.

The Earl licking up and he murmur. "Tasty..." I felt him stuck a finger deep within me. I tremble at the weird sensation. As my inner walls trembled around his finger, he continued to work it in and out in a slow motion. After I calmed down some more, he added another finger. I whimper at the stretching feeling, but the Earl held me down so I wouldn't get away from him. When I got use to this feeling he added one more finger. Making me not use to the feeling more.

The Earl moved his fingers in and out. I start getting use to this strange feeling. The Earl notice after I started moaning instead of whimpering. Seconds after the Earl remove his fingers within me, without thinking I whine.

The Earl chuckle. "Don't worry, you have something in there better than my fingers..." He said as he start taking off his clothes. I couldn't help but stare at Earl. I never realize how handsome he is, he so hot...

As my eyes scan at his body, it stop below his waist where... I felt my face blush again and I look away. That thing is huge! How can that fit into me! It's 8 no 9 maybe!

The Earl chuckle as he finish taking his clothes off. "Like what you see, Allen?" He said in a seductive tone. Maybe... I don't know... I'm still 16 so I don't know what I like.

I snap out of my thoughts when I felt my legs spread apart by his hands. I feel his erection slide between my thighs and touch my entrance. I was shivering in fear. I know this is going to hurt. I never done this before. I'm only 16 but there are kids my age who lost their innocences. Wait could I even feel the pain since this is a dream?

"Allen look at me." I looked up at the leader of the Noah. His gold eyes filled with concern he spoke. "It's going to hurt at first, but the pain will faded away once you relax. "

After he said that he shoved himself in, all the way to the hilt. I felt something inside me tear and I felt like I was going to be split into two. I whine in pain as I felt tears form in my eyes. I never felt this much pain in my life.

The Earl kiss the tears away and whisper in lovely tone. "Allen, relax the pain will go away." how could I? The pain was too much for me. Listing to the Earl's words. I try relaxing, I breath slowly trying to get use to this feeling.

Minutes pass I got use to this feeling. The Earl notice this started to move in and out of me slowly. I felt my mind gone blank, as I felt pleasure throughout my body.

"M-Millennium E-Earl..."

The Earl chuckle and smile. "Call me Adam, Allen." He said as he start moving faster. Adam... Is that his name? I snap out of my thoughts as I felt him hit a spot inside me that sent me over the edge.

"Ahhh!" This feeling feels so good! Without thinking, I wrap my legs around the Earl making me drive deeper inside me, hoping he'll hit that spot that drive me crazy.

"A-Allen..." The Earl grunted my name as he thrust faster. Soon he was pounding into me. With each thrust, he hit that spot, making me cry out his name and shiver in pleasure. My body covering sweat, pieces of my white hair sticking to my forehead.

"A-Adam!" I cried out as I felt something inside me exploded. In all my life I've never felt something like that. It was great. I never thought in my wildest dreams, I'll dream to have sex with Millennium Earl. The man who almost killed me, the man who turned my father into akuma.

"Alle-Neah!" The Earl groaned as he came into me seconds after me, I shiver as I felt his hot seed pour inside me. He collaspe on top of me. I was still gasping from the pleasure earlier. I felt my entire body started to feel tired. Neah... Who is Neah? Why did he cry out someone else's name instead of mine? For some reason I felt a little hurt but then again this is the Earl so I hate him.

The Earl kiss me on the lips softly as I was slowly falling asleep. I stare into those haunting gold eyes and I could hear him when he spoke.

"I'll be back to see you soon my lovely _Allen."_

* * *

Sunlight outside my window awoke me from my sleep. Sunlight drifted in from the open window and water hitting the rocks. I could hear people talking as they walk past my room.

I closed my eyes and rub them tiredly as my dream came to me. I really didn't feel like getting up, not after having such a weird dream. Yet I sort of enjoy it. I felt my face burn a little as I remember exactly what happen.

I snap out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door. "Allen! Wake up! You promise me you'll eat breakfast with me!" Lavi, I remember promising him that. Well then I guess I really have to get out of bed.

Yawning I sat up, suddenly pain shot throughout my back and below. My body feel kind of chilly too. I paused as a thought ran across my mind. No...

I grab the covers and pulled them off me. Exposing my naked body, tiny red marks around my breast where someone suck. My eyes were mostly focuse between my legs. There's a blood stain on the sheet between them.

Shaking, I reach out and touch the blood stains. Dried... So last night wasn't a dream... I felt tears build up in my eyes and I began to cry.

* * *

**A/N: Please review:) I think it's kind of mess up for the Earl to call out someone else's name:/ Poor Allen-chan!**


End file.
